


Snow Will Come

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cousins, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jon makes a promise to Arya.





	Snow Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘A Song of Ice and Fire’ nor am I profiting from this.

Lady Catelyn will hear about their game. Jon lifts Arya higher on his hip, relishing her solid weight and gurgles. Soon, her mother will find out and demand he stop taking her outside. 

Still, he rubs his nose against her downy cheek and ignores the burn creeping into his shoulders.

“Snow will come soon,” he promises. “Ice and big fat snowflakes are coming. Robb will play games with you then.”

Robb will likely be uninterested in walking her through the snow. Lady Catelyn will forbid him from taking her into the cold. 

He promises, “You’re going to love the snow.”


End file.
